Cootie Shot
by padxfoot
Summary: Pansy Parkinson is banished from her home, and forced to live in the small town of Feedersburg, her only company a Goldfish named Squeaky. To top it off, Pansy has to attend a Muggle High School! And how does Seamus Finnigan tie into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Lacing through each tree branch, the wind hummed along the beautiful landscape. A small pink flower was picked up by the fall breeze, twirling along the Manor's garden. Suddenly, it was sucked into a rather strong current, and through an open window of the large estate. The flower's destination was now into a library, smelling of firewood and hot chocolate.

In a velvet red couch sat two teenagers, faces creased with long lasting laugher. Our flower gently caressed Pansy's hair, sending it into flowing black tides along Draco's chest.

Draco's face lit up as his eyes fell upon the flower that had been carried in through the window and onto Pansy. Pansy's head was comfortably positioned on his lap, and Draco's form seemed to be melting into the frame of the couch.

"Lovely," He mumbled smoothly, placing the flower behind her ear delicately.

"Pfst," Pansy countered his romantic gesture, sitting up quickly and forcing a condemning finger into his nose with a poke. "I will not be wooed so easily, Mr. Malfoy. You've yet to come up with a rhyme!" Pansy's voice was filled with loving tease as she attempted to maintain a mock look of outrage.

"Alright alright," Draco surrendered, his handsome face feigning innocence as he batted his eyelashes a few times, "I was only complimenting you on your beauty."

Pansy rolled her eyes with a small smile, but shook her head stubbornly.

"Hmmm…. Well… since you seem so convinced that we have to play this stupid game –"

"It is not –"

"AHHA!" Draco practically jumped off of the couch as a mental light bulb seemed to flicker on, "Mumbling whore!"

…

"Oh damn."

"Mmhm."

"That's actually a good one."

"I know."

"Shush you!" Pansy threw a magenta pillow at Draco's face before diving her pale hand into the large container. She drew out a box, and unwrapped it to show a chocolate frog. Pansy had perfected the art of capturing the little monsters when she was a child, and instantly was ready for the frog's escape plan. Her finger's tightly wrapped around the creamy chocolate before she stuffed it into her mouth.

"Very ladylike."

Pansy chose to ignore Draco's comment as she examined the Wizard Card that came inside her chocolate frog's box. "Felix Summerbee," She muttered through her chocolately bites, her mind reeling.

When you were stuck in library for hours upon hours, you had a tendency to get desperate for any type of entertainment. Finding dirty words in the dictionaries proved to grow boring after the first two hours, and Draco was horrid at singing; it had resorted to rhyming to the names off of the Wizard Cards.

"I'll fix a rubber tree?"

Draco scoffed, shaking his head in rejection to the rookie rhyme, "And you have the nerve to – "

Pansy held up a hand to Draco, silencing him, her brown eyes locked on the large wooden doors that lead to the hallway. "Did you hear that," Pansy whispered, starting to stand up from the couch.

"Hear what?"

"It was like a sob or something… Is your father home?" Pansy questioned from pure concern, but the sudden flash in Draco's gray eyes made her rethink her words, "I mean… Oh Draco, I heard a yell. Let's just go see, alright?"

Without speaking, Draco stood and nodded, but his true emotions were still hidden under that hardened mask that seemed to appear anytime his father was mentioned, especially under the suspicion that he was once again hurting innocents.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Pansy trailed off, her eyes shyly following the floor as they stepped onto the white marble floor leading away from the library.

The Malfoy Manor was beautiful. Paintings lined every wall, and all of the decoration was professionally made and placed by a designer. A shimmering chandelier loomed over the couple's heads as they glanced around for the cause of the noise.

"VIOLET YOU KNOW DAMNED WELL WHAT I MEAN."

A violent roar sounded from the door to their left, causing both Slytherins to stop dead in their tracks. To anyone that had ever encountered Narcissa Malfoy when angered, there was no question in how she had been able to deal with Death Eaters all of her life. But to curse in such a vulgar manner, especially to such an important ally as Violet Parkinson, there had to be something terribly amiss.

With a soft squeeze of assurance as Draco took her hand, Pansy slowly approached the door when her mother started speaking.

"I—I didn't realize Pansy was in such trouble, you must believe me."

"Not only will they take her life, but it's endangering my own son's as well!"

"Look—"

"DO NOT TOUCH ME. Do not come near my house ever again, your daughter is a traitor. She's a filthy whore!"

"Now see here," Mrs. Parkinson's voice rose as Draco's hardened eyes surveyed Pansy with confusion as they stood in front of the door, "Pansy may have started that rebellion, but she certainly is not guilty of any charges beyond that."

"The Dark Lord believes differently," Narcissa's voice spoke solemnly, but her temper seemed to be fading slightly.

"Oh come on Narcissa, you know it to be false. You've seen, as I, your son and my daughter together. From that alone, you must know that she had nothing to do with any sort of blood disloyalties. Pansy merely was afraid, as we all are, of the outcome of this war. Perhaps she took it too far… do you really condemn her to death for it?"

Pansy's pulse was pounding against her entire body, suddenly unable to take anymore. Ripping her hand out of Draco's, Pansy took off down the hall, tears streaming down her pale face.

She's torn up her letter of approval for her initiation into the Death Eaters two months ago. Pansy's friend, Blaise, had also seemed fit to do the same. They'd laughed about it, and called a toast to forget worries until the time came to stand up and fight for what they honestly believed—which was still a mystery to even them.

Unfortunately, Ronald Weasley had chose that exact time to bust into the common room looking for Granger, (Blaise had made head boy, and Hermione head girl) and hear their entire rant. He'd seemed oddly impressed with the two, acting as if their resistance to becoming Death Eaters was along the same lines as joining up and fighting the Dark Lord single handedly.

Blaise had gotten annoyed, stormed off to his dorm, and left Pansy and Ron alone.

_The tension had been so thick__, that Pansy could hardly contain herself from blurting out,  
"It's not like we're on your side now."_

_Ron had smirked, shook his head, and stood up to go find Hermione elsewhere,  
_"_But you're doing what's right."_

Pansy was now to the Gardens, her frail figure falling ungracefully to the thick green grass. Blaise must have told—it was what their kind did best, after all. But suggesting that Pansy had had an affair with Weasley, and stretching it to the point of her penalty being death? That was so evil it nearly screamed Lucius Malfoy in itself.

"Pansy," a husk voice came from behind her, causing her tears to fall even faster than before, "What have you done?"

Pansy felt a rough hand delicately tuck some of her black hair behind her ear, forcing her eyes to linger upon his delicate face. Draco Malfoy had been her childhood obsession since the age of 3. He was beautiful, graceful, and everything she'd been taught to desire. Of course, he could be a bit arrogant at times—but roughly, Draco Malfoy was the all around perfect idol for a Pureblood's fantasies, nevertheless; Pansy felt like he never really got her, and she was certain that he would not understand this at all.

"I tore up my DE letter and Blaise must have told," Pansy finally let out in a soft voice, refusing to meet Draco's dagger gaze.

Draco swore loudly, quickly standing up and away from her, anger radiating out of his eyes.

"How could you be so stupid?! Don't you even care about us?"

Pansy felt her anger start to simmer, her tears starting to thicken out of frustration. "Exactly what does that have to do with any of this?"

Draco twisted his head to stare at her, "You took the risk of breaking us apart just so you wouldn't have to carry out family tradition, Pans!"

"I didn't realize I was being forced to choose between my boyfriend and my happiness," Pansy slowly hissed, pulling herself up from the ground, "I suppose it was wrong of me to assume that my boyfriend would have my happiness as an interest too."

"You're so selfish! You don't even care about anyone but yourself," Draco's pale hands were clenched as he paced around her.

"Oh ho ho," Pansy laughed, throwing her dark hair behind her with a sadistic laughed, "I completely forgot. Not wanting to murder innocent people makes me selfish."

Draco's pale face was filled with complete disgust as he drew near to Pansy. She didn't flinch back, however, for Pansy knew that no matter how angry and ignorant Draco might be at the moment, Malfoys did not hit women.

With a small hiss, Draco finally responded, his body tensed with anger, "Leave. Enemies are not welcome."

"Enemy?! Are you out of your god damned mind—"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

There was a small pause where Pansy's disbelieving eyes waited for him to take it back, but he only pointed towards the exit, "NOW!"

* * *

**Mm.**

**Likey? **

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Draco, I love you so much," Pansy's voice cooed, filling the lovely scene around them. The crisp spring scents danced around the happy couple as they lay in a bed of flowers, looking up at the clear blue sky. Small blades of grass caressed their sides as their hair gently mixed with the breeze.

"Pansy," Draco whispered, his voice suddenly growing intimate and formal as he grasped her small hand inside of his, propping himself up on an elbow. Pansy looked straight into his suddenly warm eyes, feeling her stomach flutter in anticipation.

"I—will you marry me, my love?" His question came simply and beautifully, sending waves of warmth into Pansy with an unimaginable intensity. As Pansy fought a battle against her heavy lips to form words, Draco slowly let go with one of his hands, drawing out a small golden box from the pocket of his jeans.

"Yes, Draco, yes!" Pansy finally was able to shout, tears of joy forming along the rims of dark eyelashes and cascading down her milky cheeks.

…then, suddenly, her location changed, sending her relaxed form into the Head's common room in Hogwarts. A crackling fire was thrust in front of Pansy's face, the remains of her Death Eater notice wilting and burning into ash. Her letter, however, was not the only thing melting into ashes. The small golden box, containing the ring Draco was about to propose with, was also inflamed.

Disappearing.

Dying.

**(A/N eegads! hah)**

"NO!" Pansy's heart leaped out of her chest as she shot up, voice dripping with desperation. Her feet were suddenly entangled in a pink bed sheet as she tried to jump up from her laying position; resulting in Pansy's face instantly connecting with a carpeted floor.

Ah. It had only been a dream… yet the fiction touch of it didn't brighten Pansy's spirits, seeing as it'd been a realistic dream for one in Pansy's situation.

Pansy ran her delicate hand up to her throbbing head, pathetically looking around the small guest room Narcissa had grudgingly let her stay the night in. She kicked her feet out of the deadly sheet and positioned her night gown to a more modest position, taking a deep breath and standing up.

Pansy Parkinson was an extremely goal oriented person. Students at Hogwarts, especially those that were not in the Slytherin house, often mistook this character trait of hers as something else entirely. If Pansy set her mind on attaining something she felt she deserved, then there was nothing in the world that could stop her from getting thus mentioned item (or in this case, person).

For instance: The week before OWLS, Millicent Bullstrode had waltzed up to Pansy and blatantly told her (and anyone in hearing range) that there was no chance in hell that Pansy would be able to graduate with their class, seeing as she hadn't been studying for her exams like most of the students had.

In Pansy's defense, she had studied a _little_, but mostly had been wrapped up in her own family drama to worry too much about Hogwarts. After all, she'd grown up being taught that all she really needed was to marry a wealthy man to live a happy life… so what was the point in wasting time on making good marks?

But once Millicent had opened her large ugly mouth, Pansy's mind instantly altered it's goals for the next week; operation Obsess-Over-Pissing-Millie-Off, as Draco had bitterly called it when Pansy started ditching him for study sessions in the library.

It had been a quite comical turn of character, honestly. First years would grow paranoid that Pansy was planning some sort of evil conspiracy when they caught sight of her behind piles of books late at night in the library. Even Professor Snape had stopped the Slytherin Princess after class one evening, concern filling his usually impassive gaze. Snape had insisted on running a few anti hex curses upon Pansy, to make sure she hadn't fallen victim to a house rivalry prank.

Spooking little children and angering her boyfriend weren't the only things achieved from the random burst of academics, however. When her Hogwarts notice had arrived that summer, the very first person to receive word on the 5 Outstandings she'd received, of course, had been good old Millie.

It had been quite irrational for Millicent to envision that someone in such high society as Pansy Parkinson would not be able to pass the exams, let alone make such high marks. But of course, very few people realized just how prideful and determined the Slytherin Princess could be, once faced with a challenge.

Back in the Malfoy Manor, in the present time, Pansy sighed softly, her eyes trailing the large beautifully sculptured mirror across from her pink bed. Staring back at her was an angelic figure, seeming slightly misplaced and confused. Pansy's bare feet padded softly against the carpet as she drew closer to the mirror, fixated upon the sight of herself, as if she'd only just now noticed how much she'd changed in the past summer.

In a final attempt to win Draco's heart back from their most recent 'break', Pansy had resorted the very most extreme: she'd gone to her mother for help.

Now, Pansy's mother was a very nice woman, and she, unlike Narcissa, was never afraid to show affection. But, unlike most mother-daughter relationships, Pansy always knew that she'd never live up to her mother's beauty or grace – not that she was bitter about it, one grew to accept such things as a fact.

Naturally, Pansy's mother's immediate response had been a make-over. Not a lipstick and blush kind of make-over, though. Oh no, Violet Parkinson was never one to let her daughter leave the house in anything but the finest. Pansy had her hair professionally cut, her nose magically fixed, and had been given heaps of spells to give her more appealing curves and make her hair shimmer when she walked.

Needless to say, when Pansy had entered the Malfoy Manor the next day, she was no longer a single woman: for Draco was a very shallow being.

But, why would someone desire such a ignorant boy so shamelessly, if he didn't even love her for her personality? Well, that was quite easy to answer, and had very much to do with the OWLS test she'd studied for to vex Millicent.

Pansy was 6 years old when she'd first clambered into the Malfoy Manor. Her hair had been curled and tied neatly with ribbons, and she wore a frilly red dress with matching Mary-Janes. Her tiny gloved hand had been carefully held in her beautiful mother's as the house elf had escorted them to the main room. Pansy could still remember the feeling of excitement at all of the pretty statues and odd creatures running about and asking for their coats.

But this excitement was no measure to the feeling that wafted into the 6 year old as the Malfoy's entered the room. Now, no one has ever claimed that this feeling that had taken over the small girl's mind was something akin to love. No, it was definitely nothing like the warm twittery feeling you read about in most story books. Yet, regardless of what this emotion was, Pansy felt it race through her veins at the site of a boy her age, his hands held by a menacing older man and a lovely blonde female.

"Good Evening, Violet, you look stunning as usual," the adults blathered on, as they always seemed to do.

But Pansy's focus was still upon the small blonde boy, who at the time was occupied by stealthily tripping as many House Elves as possible, without his mother seeing and scolding him. He honestly wasn't any different from any other boys Pansy had been made acquaintance with, and wasn't any more handsome than Blaise Zabini had been—not to mention, this new boy was much less polite. And yet, there was a lingering feeling, as her large brown eyes watched him innocently.

Thus started a very long standing game for the Slytherin Girl. Draco Malfoy was a challenge… No, Draco Malfoy was _her_ challenge, and she found that nothing in the world could hold her back from what she desired; not even Draco Malfoy himself.

A soft tapping noise broke Pansy's long lasting fixation upon the image of the mirror.

"Honey," came the strained voice of her mother, muffled by the door, "We need to talk. Are you decent?"

Pansy sighed softly, picking up her wand, "I'll only be a moment," before uttering a few of the spells she'd been taught to make herself look appealing. This was Pansy's vain attempt to brighter her mother's rightfully sour mood, "Alright."

Before Pansy's mother's high heeled foot had barely touched upon the pink carpet when Pansy felt herself fleetingly say, "You know I didn't mean to cause all of this trouble! I was just scared! We were all scared, mommy. You know I would never ever purposely anger the Dark Lord-"

Violet Parkinson rose a polished hand to silence her daughter, shaking her head sadly.

"Regardless of your intentions, dear, you're now a walking target. You can't stay here."

Pansy clenched her pale fists, falling back into a sitting position onto her bed. What on earth had she gotten herself into? Where would her parents be forced to send her to? Perhaps the darkest parks of Greenland, or even go as far as sending her to a country that had no wizards to pose a threat to her?

"But," Pansy sight softly, pulling her black hair through her hands and looking up at her mother with wide eyes, "Where will I go?"

Violet closed her eyes for a moment, apparently soaking in all of the courage she possessed before replying with vigor, "America."

* * *

**A/N**

**This took me like a week to write. Because I was so bussyyy.  
Heh... Saying I've been busy makes me feel important. :)  
Anyhoo.. Yeah. So like, review!**

**To clear up a few things;  
Yes, I realize that it's really cliche to make her move to America.  
...But.. That's where I live. And it'd be really hard to make 'Muggle Jokes' and such about a country that I don't live in.  
Making it in America will give it more dry humor.  
Which is a good thing, trust me. :)**

**  
Muchas love;  
padfoot.**


End file.
